Sesame Street
by Hopeless27
Summary: The Hyoutei boys have a discussion about childhood TV Shows...namely, Sesame Street.


**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary:**** "Yeah well the Cookie Monster is so much better, he like owns!"**

**Pairings:**** Dirty (No Jirou so i guess No Atoji)  
**

**Category: ****humour**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer:**** Of course PoT isn't mine silly! Neither is Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go or Sesame Street for that matter (OSCAR THE GROUCH PWNS).**

* * *

_My looonggg list, have fun…._

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiots**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

_**Melting Ice**_

_**Lost in Tennis**_

_**Of Cameras and Attention**_

_**Street Tennis**_

_**Ore-sama's journal**_

_**Advice from Jirou**_

_**The Park and the Church**_

_**The Accident**_

_**Unhappy Information**_

_**Hospital Food**_

_**Help from Jirou**_

_**Reconcile and Resolve**_

_**Atobeism**_

_**Getting Out**_

_**Catching up aka BOS3**_

_**Daycare and Librarians**_

_**Special Buchou**_

* * *

"Yuushi, Yuushi, Yuushi!" Mukahi jumped his boyfriend as Oshitari, Shishido, Ohtori and Atobe (Kabaji too, just because Atobe's there) were walking down the hall. 

"What is it?" Oshitari asked, ignoring the looks he was getting from random people in the hall.

"Like, who do you like better, Dora or Diego?" Mukahi asked, STILL on top of Oshitari.

"Where did this come from?" Oshitari sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go!"

"Are those the shows with the random people teaching you Spanish?" Atobe asked.

"Yeah!"

"Isn't that for preschoolers?" Ohtori asked.

"Nu-uh!" Mukahi shook his head vigorously, "It's educational! I learnt Spanish from it!"

"Like the time you almost got beat up at the Travel Agency because you were trying to speak Spanish?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Well how was I suppose to know what they were asking?" Mukahi demanded, pouting.

"They were Italian, Gakuto" Oshitari said.

"Well who cares, you still haven't answered my question, Dora or Diego?"

"Neither," Oshitari replied.

"Ehhh?" Mukahi glared at Oshitari, "You have to choose one!"

"I like the guy on the llama, there," Oshitari recalled one episode he saw.

"…But… but… but… he was so minor!" Mukahi gasped.

"Who cares," Shishido rolled his eyes. "You're so lame!"

"Go away, I'm talking to Yuushi!"

"Gakuto, can you please get off me now?" Oshitari finally asked.

"Oh yeah," Mukahi jumped off Oshitari, "So who's your favourite Sesame Street character?"

"Oscar the Grouch," Oshitari replied without hesitation.

"Why him, he's so grouchy!" Mukahi demanded, pouting.

"He lives in a trash can, no wonder," Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well the Cookie Monster is so much better, he like owns!" The redhead jumped up excitedly.

"Is he the glutton who eats cookies?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"WELL NO, THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED THE COOKIE MONSTER!" Shishido glared at Atobe, totally frustrated at the moment by the world's stupidity.

"Ugh, don't yell, its uncouth." Atobe reprimanded.

"Well Oscar has a girlfriend, Grungetta," Oshitari stated.

"Oh big deal, it's not like she's hot…" Mukahi rolled his eyes.

"You're gay remember?"

"Shut up, that doesn't mean I can't check out girls." Mukahi glared.

This was greeted by a round of coughing.

"Shut up," Mukahi rolled his eyes ands started singing, "C is for cookie, that's good enough for me…"

"So who's your favourite Shishido-san?" Ohtori inquired.

"Bert," Shishido answered.

"EH? I like Ernie…" Ohtori looked surprised.

"Why do you like Bert?" Oshitari asked.

"Because he has a unibrow, that's like… ultimate." Shishido answered.

"Right, because that's really important…" Mukahi rolled his eyes.

"Who do you like?" Oshitari asked Atobe.

"Ore-sama does not watch such cheap shows…"

"Yes you do, remember kindergarten?" Shishido asked.

"…Count Von Count." Atobe replied.

"You mean that vampire-ish thing? That guy gave me nightmares!" Mukahi gave Atobe an incredulous look.

"Why…? He just has arithmomania…" Ohtori pointed out.

"He could stun people… and he laughed weirdly too!"

"Uh…"

"We don't know you anymore…" Shishido dragged Ohtori away from a raving Mukahi.

"Why are we talking about Sesame Street again?" Atobe asked.

"…Why not…?"

* * *

_**A/N**: wahh writer's block... thou art cruel. Making my fics suck. I got the inspiration for this when my brother was watching Dora the Explorer and Sesame Street... brings back memories... Ahem, well then... a short drabblish fic, i'll be dead once again... bai... Oh and Jirou isn't here cuz ... i dunno... he's off sleeping somewhere and Kabaji doesn't have any lines... poor Kabaji, always left out. Meh, it was a drabble on the top of my head so some characters weren't included...  
_


End file.
